Update:2078 - Distance Alpha 2078 Changelog
Distance Alpha 2078 was just uploaded to Steam, and the DRM-free builds have been sent off to Humble Bundle. Simply launch the game on Steam to get the latest version, or re-install if playing DRM-free. Here’s some of the new stuff in store: 'New Features:' *Core system architecture was refactored to greatly simplify how modes are handled between solo, split-screen, and online play (this is the biggest change, and if no critical bugs are introduced it was a massive success) *Optimized track discovery and pathing system *Low-level graphics optimizations were made to hopefully improve overall framerate on lower-end machines *Added options to disable upside down self-righting and flight landing assist in controls options menu *Also added slider to adjust turning sensitivity in controls options which modifies driving and flying controls *Car jump height can now be controlled by how long the jump button is held (i.e. quickly tapping jump, holding it down long, or anywhere in between) *Added jump to right shoulder button *Reduced timer for allowing a jump after being airborn *Split-screen now supports the option for the last player to play with the keyboard, so a player can play on keyboard if they don’t have enough controllers on hand *A farther back camera option was added (toggle camera view once more to see from this view) *Improved options for adjusting shadow quality in graphics options (which allows for potential performance improvements) *Added vignette flickering effect and adjusted noise and grain settings within the Film Noir graphics setting *Added brightness slider to graphics options to lower or increase overall screen brightness *Added the ability to disable particles *Removed DLAA option from anti-aliasing drop down in graphics options *Improved the culling logic for particles *Simplified the main menu a bit by placing Solo, Split-screen, and Online options within a single Arcade option *“Pre-order Now” in the main menu now links directly to the pre-order section of the updated Distance website: http://survivethedistance.com/#preorder *The upper left Alpha watermark text now indicates the operating system being used *The server browser now highlights the player count in green when a slot is available and red once it’s full, and if a match is currently underway (not sitting in the game lobby) the status is indicated as “In Game” *Steam leaderboards on the finish results screen now center on a player’s specific score in the list, and all scores are now visible for each level via pressing page up/down or LT/RT *The finish results screen now show ties in local and online leaderboard results *Getting a better Steam leaderboard score now lets you know that you improved *Moved the displaying results when people finish locally to only in sprint mode *When bumping or crashing the car’s screen glitches on top of the previously existing noise *The visuals for the holographic checkpoints and signs throughout levels were modified *The skybox for each level was modified to include more detail *A new full screen dirty lens effect was subtly added to lamps attached to the roads *Glass roads were added as placeable roads in the level editor, and several roads within existing levels were changed to be glass *Modified headlights on car to be more “realistic” (wider angle, soft shadows, using flashlight cookie, and angled down) *Many obstacles’ procedural audio-based visuals were modified to be perfectly timed to the beat of the music (preparing for potentially cool beat-based visual effects) *Subtle tweaks to existing level visuals were introduced *Added new curved arrow art to level editor folders and the advanced tutorial level *Several new in-progress obstacles, new buildings, pre-made road segments, and other decoration prefabs were added to the level editor folders *Added some emissive panels for use in the level editor (this one’s for you FZEROMAN) *Updated the cubemap in the main menu level 'Bug Fixes:' *The car boost sound effect no longer disappears when stopped and immediately restarted *In tag mode it should be a lot less likely that players are able to tag themselves *Rigidbody now properly calculates inertia tensor on car split/regeneration *Fixed issues with selecting profiles in split-screen *Fixed issues where soccer ball can score on a goal after the mode has finished *Fixed issues with the car accepting input after a mode has finished *Shadows are disabled on net cars now for performance reasons *Lengthened the timeout time for switching scenes online *Disabling cars on finish now disables the player input so pausing can’t happen on finish *Removed cursor from splash screens *Sun shaft graphics option should now save properly after exiting the graphics option menu *Car wheels should now have glow around them after exploding on networked multiplayer *Removed one of the directional lights out of Soccer Time As usual this build is available only to Alpha backers from Kickstarter/Paypal. Enjoy and let us know what you think of the changes on the forum!